freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmarionne
:Not what you were looking for? See Puppet (disambiguation). FNaF4 = (commonly referred to as Nightmarionnette or Nightmare Puppet) is a nightmare animatronic, and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the nightmarish incarnation of the Puppet and is among the new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. Like Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne is a non-canon animatronic released in the Halloween update. He replaces Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. Appearance While Nightmarionne shares similarities with his original counterpart, Nightmarionne has many qualities which set him apart from the Puppet. Nightmarionne appears to be the "skinniest" of the animatronics. He has a very thin, black body, which resembles a human skeleton. His limbs are made out of thick ribbons of the same material as the rest of his body, braided together, ending in points or knots. From the ends of his short arms protrude three long, spindly, pointy fingers, each one bearing four white stripes. His knees are set low on his body, and his feet are simply braids of material that end in a fine point. His torso is incredibly thin in the middle, and his upper chest appears to have a rib cage on the outside. Unlike his original counterpart, he lacks the three buttons on his chest. His face is white, with small, black lips, and thick, black, vertical stripes, reaching from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the mouth painted on. His mouth is open in a wide, sinister grin, revealing pointed, sharp-looking teeth, his upper jaw revealing more teeth than the lower. His eyes are black, save for rather small, round, white pupils shining in each socket. When light lands upon his face properly and illuminates his eyes, it is revealed they are quite similar to the eyes of the animatronics from the third game. They are white and round, too small for the sockets, and appear to be nearly-visible bloodshot. His pupils also glow, emanating an eerie, white light. He also lacks rosy cheeks. The texture of his body has detailing that appears similar to leather, though he seems to be smoother, and fairly shiny. His face is clearly much smoother than the rest of his body. Behavior Nightmarionne behaves exactly as Nightmare, meaning that he can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. As a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 modes from 4 AM onward. He can appear any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play. Nightmarionne will also occasionally laugh, similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Using the same strategy for Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the stepping sounds Nightmarionne makes, in order to tell which direction he's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors, and a lack of teeth. In addition to his jumpscare, he shares the same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare, and will also restart the game upon the player being jumpscared. Trivia *Nightmarionne could bear a resemblance to Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. **Although Nightmare Chica's Cupcake also has this feature, it is technically not its own separate animatronic. **Nightmarionne is also one of four antagonists in the series to have one set of teeth. The others being BB, Circus Baby, and Bidybab. *Nightmarionne and Shadow Bonnie are the only antagonists in the entire series that are completely colorless. *Nightmarionne is the Puppet's only counterpart to lack buttons and rosy cheeks as well. *Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a nightmare animatronic without five fingers per hand. *Nightmarionne's discovery in his teaser is strikingly similar to how the Puppet was revealed for Five Nights at Freddy's 2; both are covered in near-complete darkness and can only be shown by brightening their respective images. **The Nightmarionne teaser image was also titled "dontwakethebaby.jpg". This may be a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier, who helped popularize the series. *It's possible Nightmarionne's name was originally intended to be "Nightmarionette" but due to an error text was cut off. *Nightmarionne's head tilts towards his right (the player's left) at all times. *Nightmarionne is one of two nightmare animatronics that is perfectly undamaged. The other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. **With his appearance being undamaged and no sign of exposed endoskeleton parts, his body seems to look more organic than robotic, unlike other nightmares. *Nightmarionne is one of two nightmare animatronics that doesn't have any endoskeleton showing, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. *Nightmarionne, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Balloon Boy are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to have thinner and longer arms and legs than its original counterpart. *Nightmarionne is the third animatronic with a killscreen, the second being Nightmare, and the first being Golden Freddy. *Nightmarionne may also resemble the iconic paranormal creature known as Slenderman. **Nightmarionne may even resemble a boogeyman. *Nightmarionne is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for its name. Others being Fredbear, Springtrap, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Lolbit, Plushtrap, Yenndo, Nightmare, and Electrobab. Errors *If looked at closely, Nightmarionne's left arm is clipping through the wall of the Left Hall; his right arm also clips through the wall of the Right Hall. |-| UCN = returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the numerous selectable characters. Behavior Nightmarionne will become active inside the Office and appear around in random areas. As it appears, the player must dodge their mouse cursor away from Nightmarionne until it completely vanishes away, because hovering the cursor over it slowly makes it appear in solid. Once entirely solid, it will directly jumpscare the player to end the night. Sometimes on 50/20 mode, Nightmarionne will fully appear at the start in its almost solid appearance, so stay cautious. Trivia *Scott's Steam post of beta-testing the 50/20 mode and recording its results surprisingly mentions that he got jumpscared multiple times by Nightmarionne, even to the point of describing his reaction as "Nightmarionne seems to be a real problem." * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Nightmarionne with his own words: *Nightmarionne's Voices.com page lists his character as a "demonic-looking marionette having a heavily distorted, almost unintelligible voice." *In the character programming roster, Scott mentioned Nightmarionne as "he", despite it's original counterpart being genderless. **''The Freddy Files'', however, already described the Puppet as being male beforehand. The working theory is that the puppet itself is supposed to be male, whereas the spirit posessing it was previously a girl. * This is the only character in the game to be voiced by multiple voice providers. References |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay NightmarionneLeftHall.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall. NightmarionneRightHall.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall. NightmarionneInBed.png|Nightarionne behind the Bed. nightmarionne closet.png|Nightmarionne in the closet. Nightmarione extra.png|Nightmarionne in the Extras menu. Brightened NightmarionneLeftHallBright.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall, brightened for clarity. NightmarionneRightHallBright.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall, brightened for clarity. NightmarionneInBedBright.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed, brightened for clarity. Teasers Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Nightmarionne in the third Halloween Edition teaser, with its eyes just barely visible in the darkness. Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|Third Halloween Edition teaser brightened, revealing Nightmarionne behind the Bed. Ultimate Custom Night POOPET.png|One of Nightmarionne's poses in the Office. POOPET 2.png|Nightmarionne on the bottom of the Office. POOPET 3.png|Ditto, but shifted to the right side of the Office. POOPET 4.png|Nightmarionne shifted to the left side of the Office. UCNapp.png|Nightmarionne on the UCN Steam icon. Miscellaneous helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Nightmarionne as it appears in the FnafVR: Help Wanted box art. |-| Audio = Audio The music that plays when Nightmarionne is active. This music is the same music used for the Puppet from the second game. The sound Nightmarionne makes when attacking the player. This is shared with Nightmare. Warning: While the sound is not very loud, it may be sudden and startling! Nightmarionne's laughter that plays when he enters the room. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. The sound Nightmarionne emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Warning: Loud! UCN Quotes The sound Nightmarionne makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Nightmares